Powder compacting presses have been known for many years. They typically involve at least three interacting parts: a die, an upper punch and a lower punch. Initially the top punch is separated from the die and powder is introduced into a cavity formed within the die above the lower punch. Subsequent motion of the opposed punches reduces the internal cavity volume to compress the powdered metal to desired density. The resulting green formed part is removed from the cavity and sintered. For a part having sections of differing thickness additional movable top or bottom punches may be added to promote transfer of powder within the cavity.
The manufacture of gear teeth is more difficult when a helical gear is desired. Unlike a simple spur gear, as the die for a helical gear is closed it must also rotate relative to the punch, and then must achieve relative rotation in the opposite direction to release the compacted part. Where the helix angle is shallow, and the thickness of the gear is modest, an externally helically threaded punch is, or opposed punches are, brought into a mating, internally helically threaded die under the pressure of longitudinally acting rams. The die and one punch or both punches are carried in bearings and the force of the ram acting against the threads causes the tool elements (i.e. die and punch or both punches) to auto-rotate. Auto-rotating helical tool elements (i.e. die and punch or both punches) are known, as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,127 to Takahashi et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,744 to Take.
When the helix angle or the thickness of the gear increases, the frictional resistance in such dies may become large. To overcome this friction it is known to use motors to apply a torque to the tool elements, or to cause rotation of the tool elements at an appropriate speed, given the helix angle, as longitudinal rams force the tool elements together. It is also known that if one wishes to make parts having keyways or eccentric bores or internal splines there must be no relative rotation of the punch or core feature relative to the compacted powder, since such motion would shear off the keyway or bore.
Powder metal gears with offset, phased or undercut upper and lower portions have been produced. In these cases the finished parts can comprise at least two gear profiles formed in opposing dies which separate on a parting plane. In the case of helical gears it would be advantageous to be able to produce a gear having a helical profile to one side of the parting plane of the dies, and a different profile to the other side, whether an opposed helix, a helix of different pitch of the same hand, or out of phase helix, or a spur gear, whether of the same diameter or tooth height or not. A typical application of this kind of technology relates to the production of symmetrical opposed helical gears, most often referred to as herringbone gears.
It is advantageous to make herringbone gears from compacted and sintered powder metal since it is difficult and expensive to machine herringbone gears in the conventional manner. Conventional powder metallurgy may instead require back to back placement and juncture of two opposite-handed helical gears. This limits the size and delicacy of the metal herringbone gears that can be manufactured, and also their quality. If welded together such gears may not be true. If mechanically fastened such gears may be unnecessarily bulky.
To date the inventor is unaware of any powder metal presses for producing double opposed helical, or herringbone, gears. U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,127 to Takahashi et al. shows, at FIGS. 11 and 12, a powder metal compact and tooling for opposite handed helical threads. This apparatus cannot be used to produce herringbone gears, or even opposite handed gears in which the diameter of the gears is close, since, as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,744 to Take, the outer lower punch wall becomes too thin. Experience suggests that the minimum die wall thickness required to make a reliable tool is about 2 mm, which with allowance for the dedendum of the larger gear and the addendum of the smaller gear, would limit the parts which can be produced. The Takahashi device also relies on auto-rotation to move the upper punch, die, and lower outer punch all at once. Take can be used to make two helical gears of the same hand, but once again cannot make herringbone gears and is limited to producing helical gears that vary in diameter by at least the height of the teeth to be produced.
Thus there is a need for a device and method for compacting powder to form opposed twin helical gears that avoids thin walled punches. Further, there is a need for a device and method capable of compacting powder not only to form herringbone gears, but also to form opposed handed helical gears of even very small differences in diameter.
More generally, there is a need for a powder metal tool set that may be used to produce two-part helical gears, whether those two parts are of the same diameter or not.